Adventures in Wonderland
Adventures in Wonderland is a live-action musical television series based on Walt Disney's animated classic Alice in Wonderland. In the series, Alice (played by Elisabeth Harnois), was portrayed as a girl who can go to and from Wonderland simply by walking through her mirror (a reference to Wonderland's source material Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass). Usually the format consisted of Alice coming home from school and talking to Dinah (her cat) about a problem facing her that day, then going into Wonderland and finding the residents of that world facing a similar crisis. At the end of each episode she would return to the real world with a solution to her problem. In some cases, Alice would have a problem with her little brother, her older sister, a friend, or some other dilemma, and by the show's end, she would know how to deal with it. In "To Tear Is Human," Alice learns a lesson in humility when she splits her pants in the middle of a charades game, making her not so quick to laugh at other people's misfortune. (Earlier in the episode, she had laughed at another student for dropping his lunch tray.) The show ran from 1991 to 1995 on the Disney Channel and on stations across the country. Like many Disney Channel original shows, Adventures in Wonderland was taped at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort in Lake Buena Vista, Florida, but on a single giant set for all scenes in "wonderland", used exclusively for the show. Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released three VHS tapes of certain episodes, however, there are currently no plans to release Adventures in Wonderland on DVD. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adventures_in_Wonderland&action=edit&section=2 edit Main characters *'Alice': The show's protagonist, played by Elisabeth Harnois. Alice is an average preteen, often facing problems in school, with her little brother (Brian) or big sister (Kathy), or some other issue. She often confides in her cat Dinah about her day. Alice has a special gift in that she is able to pass into Wonderland by walking through her mirror (see Through the Looking-Glass). Whenever she arrives, she helps her friends solve their problems, which in turn offers a solution to hers in the real world. *'The Red Queen': The ruler of Wonderland, played by Armelia McQueen. The Red Queen or Queen of Hearts, is Wonderland's sole monarch (she is combination of The Queen of Hearts from Carroll's original book and the Red Queen from Through The Looking-Glass). She is strict but fair, often citing her mother and grandmother's example in her ruling. Unfortunately, the Queen is occasionally a source for trouble, usually due to her selfish attitude. As queen, she expects to get whatever she wants right away, and often pouts when things go wrong - often to the point where she says "Oh harumph!". She usually ends up eating crow by the end of the episode, but sometimes, she offers solutions to problems other Wonderland residents face. Deep down, she cares greatly for her subjects (especially the White Rabbit), throwing them parties and celebrating their accomplishments. *'The White Rabbit': The queen's chief lackey, played by Patrick Richwood. The White Rabbit is the Queen's personal chef, servant, butler, event planner, shopping assistant, and every other job that she can think of at the time. He wears roller skates to get around, and occasionally loses control-with humorous results. He is also exceptionally timid, unable to stand up to the Queen when he is being treated unjustly. Rabbit is good friends with the other citizens of Wonderland, and he is often a notable accomplice in their schemes, given his proximity to Her Majesty. Though he occasionally complains, the White Rabbit is actually the Queen's closest confidant, and he often sympathizes with her. *'Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee': A pair of wacky twins played by Robert Barry Fleming and Harry Waters Jr.. The Tweedles wear bright, colorful clothing and sing and dance in the style of hip hop music. As brothers, they share a strong sibling rivalry, often competing with each other about nearly everything. They are the most athletic residents of Wonderland, often playing sports and organizing games. The two's brotherly love usually triumphs over petty problems, and they usually offer Alice some sensible advice on any problems she may have. *'The Mad Hatter': Wonderland's resident oddball, played by John Robert Hoffman. The Mad Hatter lives in a house shaped like a hat, and is usually seen at his perpetually set tea table. He tends to be rather careless with his dishes and cups. The Mad Hatter is Wonderland's chief inventor, often devising crazy machines and potions to get himself and the gang out of trouble. However, the devices tend to get them into further trouble. He also has an affinity for disguises, such as fake beards and nose/eyeglasses. His catch phrase is, "How true that is." *'The March Hare': The hare that manages to be bright and foolish at the same time, played by Reece Holland. The March Hare is quite intelligent, and he often assists his best friend the Mad Hatter in inventing and scheming. Unfortunately, the Hare lacks common sense, and is easily duped by others. The March Hare also usually serves the role of conscience among his friends; when a poor choice of judgment is reached, he is usually the one who questions the decision the most. He and the Hatter are best friends, but they annoy each other almost as much as they pal around. *'The Caterpillar': This mammoth insect is Wonderland's wisest resident, played by Wesley Mann. When the Caterpillar speaks, he draws out his vowels in a long, deep voice. As a bug, he has three pairs of hands, which he often uses in tandem to complete tasks. The Caterpillar has a book of wondrous stories, similar to fables in their animal characters and simple morals. The characters often visit the Caterpillar in his mushroom glen to seek advice, which comes in the form of a story. Occasionally, he leaves his patch to visit other Wonderland areas. *'The Cheshire Cat': a sarcastic, purple-striped cat that has the power to disappear and reappear at will. The Cat loves to play all manner of practical jokes on the Wonderlanders, but even he occasionally performs some act of kindness. *'The Dormouse': A tiny rodent played by a puppet. The Dormouse lives in a teapot on the Hatter's tea table. Despite his small size, he apparently has all the necessities of life inside his home, including a kitchen sink and a painting gallery. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Adventures_in_Wonderland&action=edit&section=3 edit Minor characters *'The Duchess': The Red Queen's chief rival and, in a strange way, good friend (played by Teri Garr). The Duchess and the Queen constantly quest to upstage each other, often trading insults along the way. Often refers to the Queen as "Twinkle Toes". Apparently, their rivalry began when they were still quite young. All of the Wonderlanders assume that the Queen and Duchess dislike each other-but deep down, the two admit that they have a special, if rocky, relationship. *'The Walrus': A newcomer to Wonderland, played by veteran Broadway actor Ken Page. When the Walrus first moved to Wonderland, he was the victim of prejudice, but soon gained friendships with all of the other citizens. The Walrus is quite smart-although he does have one rather strange oddity, in that his best friend Pinniped is completely invisible. Though the Walrus seems different, he is accepted as just another member of the Wonderland gang. *'Crystalvision': Although not really a living breathing character Crystalvision (Crystal for short) is often seen around Wonderland in various places. Crystal's role in Wonderland is something like that of a television showing clips and prerecorded images for all the citizens of Wonderland to see. In some episodes it was shown having a real personality by making joke via showing words on its screen and by the characters acknowledging it as a person. Episodes: 1. Herstory in the Making - Alice lacks the confidence to write a story for a school assignment, so she enlists the help of her friends in Wonderland. Thinking that she’s gotten them to do her homework for her, she quickly discovers that, when other people do your work, it doesn’t always turn out the way you’d like. 2. Lip-Sunk - The Queen is slated to give a speech at a royalty convention when she suddenly loses her voice. While the Wonderland characters literally scramble to look for her lost voice, Alice tries to convince them that it’s just an idiom and there’s no need to search. 3. Red Queen for a Day - When Alice becomes Queen for a day, her royal decisions alienate her Wonderland friends, and she learns that being in charge also carries responsibility. 4. Objects d’Heart - The Queen decides to take up sculpture as a hobby. Even though the Wonderland residents think her work is awful, they all compliment the Queen for her talents. Thinking that everyone loves her creations, she gives them away as gifts. Soon, unsightly statuary is popping up all over Wonderland. In the end, though, the work ends up in a pile of quicksand, and the Wonderland gang decides to say what they mean from that point on. 5. Arriverderci Aroma! - The Queen orders perfume from The Royal Catalog at the same time the Hatter orders spray paint. Unfortunately, there is a mix-up of parcels. Alice and her friends learn a lesson about the value of reading directions. 6. The Bunny Flop- The Queen and the White Rabbit appear on “Lifestyles of the Royal and Famous,” but the live interview goes awry when the Rabbit, who was awake all night, has trouble keeping his eyes open and his mouth shut. 7. Pop Goes the Easel - On the day the Queen’s official portrait is to be unveiled, the White Rabbit trips and puts his head through the canvas. All in Wonderland attempt to restore the painting. 8. Through the Looking Glasses - The Cheshire Cat gives Rabbit a pair of rose-colored glasses and convinces him that they magically make everything beautiful. Eventually, everyone (but the Queen) realizes that the glasses were a hoax. They learn that it’s not how you look at things, but how you think about them that counts. 9. That’s All, Jokes! - A practical-joke marathon sweeps through Wonderland, and soon everyone is obsessed with getting even. The potpourri of pranks finally stops when the Queen falls victim to a trick. As a result, Alice learns that, by “getting even,” a person sometimes get more than was expected. 10. Forget Me Knot - The Queen goes to “Professor Memory” to improve her memory, while the Rabbit goes all over Wonderland in search of the book in which he put the Queen’s theater tickets. Rabbit, Alice, and the Queen learn some new memory skills. 11. Boo, Who? - The Queen thinks the palace is haunted when she spies a ghost wandering the halls. What’s worse, it appears the famished phantom is gobbling up the jelly beans meant for the Royal Jelly-Bean Counting Contest. The Queen orders the Rabbit to stand guard, but in reality there is no starved spook…merely a sleepwalking White Rabbit. 12. Double Your Bunny - The White Rabbit’s identical cousin comes to Wonderland to look at vacation property. But Rabbit is unable to meet his cousin’s train, forcing this White Rabbit look-alike to wander Wonderland alone. Confusion and crabbiness abound when Wonderland’s residents don’t realize there’s a new bunny on the block. 13. Diary of a Mad Hatter/Keep It Under Your Hat - The Mad Hatter finds his great-grandhatter’s diary, which contains clues to a hidden treasure. The ensuing treasure hunt leads Wonderland’s residents on a merry chase, but eventually the treasure is found. To everyone’s surprise, the treasure is a collection of -what else?-hats! 14. How the West Was Wonderland - A rodeo is coming to Wonderland, and the Queen resolves to be “Queen of the Rodeo.” But, when she discovers that a rodeo queen has to ride a horse, she’s worried, because horses scare her. Her pride keeps her from admitting her fear, but Alice and the White Rabbit figure out her problem and provide her with a way to save face. 15. The Rules of the Game - Alice gets a lesson in playing by the rules after several frustrating rounds of Meewalk, a game in which the rules can be changed at any moment. The final straw comes when the Queen changes the rules after the game is over so that she, instead of the Tweedles, is declared the winner. 16. Something to Sneeze At - The Mad Hatter suddenly becomes allergic to his best friend, the March Hare. But the March Hare is determined not to allow the Hatter’s sneeze to put the freeze on their friendship. 17. Off the Cuffs/Hare-Raising Magic - The March Hare’s magic act goes awry when his “Magic Handcuffs” fail to open. First the Queen, then half of Wonderland, get “tied up” -until the Hare finds the missing key. 18. Tooth or Consequences - The White Rabbit has a toothache that just won’t quit, but his fear of going to the dentist causes him to procrastinate. 19. The Wonderland Enquirer - The Queen, annoyed with dull stories in the Wonderland daily paper, orders the editors (Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee) to print every juicy rumor they hear, whether the stories can be verified or not. The Queen loves the newspaper, until she becomes a victim of the rumor mill herself. 20. The Hatter Who Came to Dinner - When the Mad Hatter's back is thrown out in the line of duty, the Queen and the White Rabbit feel obliged to put him up until he’s better. The Hatter proceeds to take advantage of “the royal treatment,” until they find out he’s faking and call his bluff. 21. The Mirth of a Nation - While attending her “Mirthday” party, the Queen bumps her funny bone and loses her sense of humor. When she subsequently decides to ban all laughter from Wonderland, her subjects get serious and plot to restore mirth to Her Majesty. 22. For Better or Verse - Rabbit gets rhymitis and is banned by the Queen until he gets rid of it. The irritating condition is passed all around Wonderland, until at last it hits the Queen, right when she needs the rhyming disease in order to beat the Duchess in a contest. 23. TechnoBunny - With the White Rabbit on vacation, the Queen gets a temporary robot replacement to do his work. The robot is so efficient that it looks as if the White Rabbit may be out of work permanently... until the Queen’s failure to follow directions causes a surprising malfunction. 24. Party-Pooped- The Mad Hatter is annoyed with the March Hare’s chronic tardiness to the tea party. The resulting quarrel splits up the friends, and, in a fit of pique, the Hare throws his own party at exactly the Hatter’s teatime. When Wonderland’s residents find this two-party system too tiring (and too filling), they resolve to get the Hatter and the Hare back together. 25. Up and Anthem - When the Wonderland national anthem is deemed un-singable, the Queen decrees an anthem-writing contest to choose a new one. The White Rabbit, who authored the original anthem, is sure his song is perfect and refuses to write a new anthem. But the competition makes him realize that his song could stand a little improvement, so he decides to “change his tune.” 26. Pretzelmania/The Missing Ring Mystery - It appears that the Rabbit has dropped the Queen’s diamond ring into the Hatter’s new pretzel machine…thereby baking it into one of the 100 pretzels. But which one? The Rabbit’s friends pig out on pretzels, hoping to find the ring before the Queen finds out about the whole silly mishap. 27. White Elephant Sale - At a royal garage sale, the Queen unloads a (real) white elephant. In the hands of its new owners, however, the useless item is recycled into a whirlpool bath, a barbecue, and, finally, a prized art deco lamp sought after by none other than the Queen. 28. Rip-Roaring Rabbit Tales/Rabbit Without a Cause - The White Rabbit, who has become convinced his life lacks excitement, imagines himself in a series of storybook adventures. But, when he narrowly averts disaster with the Queen’s flower-vase collection, he decides that sometimes it’s best when excitement is only found in the pages of a book. 29. Happy Boo Boo Day - The Queen tells the Rabbit she doesn’t want a birthday party this year, because her subjects always manage to goof it up. Despite the Queen’s wishes, Rabbit sets into motion plans for a surprise party, to prove that they can throw a successful party. Of course, the party gets goofed-up big time, but the Queen learns that “it’s the thought that counts.” 30. What Makes Rabbit Run - To prove how popular she is, the Queen decides to run for office in a Wonderland-wide election. She orders the reluctant White Rabbit to be her opponent, assuming it will just be for appearances. But the Rabbit’s popularity grows, and the Queen is forced to rethink her way of ruling Wonderland. 31. Friday the Umpteenth - When Alice tells the Hatter and Hare about the superstition that Friday the 13th is bad luck, she unknowingly sets off a Wonderland panic. Fear of bad luck keeps Wonderland’s residents from enjoying themselves, until they realize that good luck is sometimes a matter of perspective. 32. Pizza De Resistance - Disgusted with the quality of take-out pizza in Wonderland, the Queen dubs the White Rabbit “Royal Pizza Chef.” He doesn’t want the job, because it will force him to cook dinner on “pizza night,” his one night off. The resourceful bunny convinces the Queen to hold a contest instead and choose the Royal Pizza Chef from the entrants. Everyone's happy to participate-but in the end, the best pizza is made by none other than the Queen herself! 33. A Litter Help From My Friends - When keeping Wonderland litter-free becomes a bigger job than one bunny can handle, the White Rabbit enlists the help of all of Wonderland’s residents. The blustery weather seem for a moment to be helpful in blowing away trash-until all the loose litter lands right in the middle of the Wonderland picnic site. 34. Busy as a Spelling Bee - The Queen is appalled at the bad spelling in thank-you notes from her subjects. When Alice explains that her school holds spelling bees every year as a way to help children improve their spelling, the Queen decides it is time to schedule Wonderland’s first spelling bee. Her homonym word choices, though, ensure that everyone loses-but Alice and her friends discover that everyone losing can be more fun than one person winning. 35. Hic-Hic Hooray - After volunteering to transport boxes of the Queen’s fragile new dinnerware, Tweedle Dum develops a severe…and tremulous…case of the hiccups. En route back to the palace, he solicits a wide and weird variety of Wonderland cures. 36. He’s Not Heavy, He’s My Hatter - After indulging in too many of his grandmother's cookies, the Mad Hatter is forced to go on a diet and exercise program. He tells the Hare to hide the offending cookies. When his resolve weakens, and he tries to find them again, Hatter unknowingly burns up the calories as he searches all over Wonderland for the hidden cookies. 37. Invasion of the Tweedle Snatchers - When the Cheshire Cat commandeers a remote-controlled toy flying saucer, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare think that Wonderland is being invaded from outer space. The Hatter and Hare manage to get most of Wonderland in a panic, until finally, everyone discovers that there are no little green space invaders, just a big, purple, mischievous cat. 38. Bubble Trouble - The Queen cuts costs at the palace by canceling the bottled water delivery and tapping Wonderland’s own underground spring. Armed with a book from the Caterpillar, the White Rabbit, newly-appointed water monitor, keeps the Wonderland residents from polluting the spring. But eventually, the Queen ignores her own example and pollutes the spring herself, learning a lesson about practicing what you preach. 39. The Bunny Who Would Be King - Movie star Rabbit DeNiro is coming to Wonderland to see his brother, the White Rabbit, whom he think is the King. The White Rabbit’s friends help him ascend to the throne, and the charade seems to work…until the Queen returns. 40. Welcome Back Hatter - The Hatter wins what appears to be a huge castle via a mail-order sweepstakes and prepares to move out of Wonderland. The Hare is sad that his best friend is leaving, but decides to hide his true feelings to avoid upsetting the Hatter. 41. Noses Off - While trying to help Her Majesty come up with an original costume for an upcoming masquerade ball, the Hatter and Hare accidentally attach a ridiculous rubber nose to the Queen’s face, then can’t get it off. The Queen scrambles to get out of her predicament before that afternoon’s photo session with “Palace Beautiful” magazine. Note: Richard Kuhlman, the voice of The Cheshire Cat, is seen on screen as the reporter, Dirk Deadline.[1] 42. This Bunny for Hire - The White Rabbit breaks one of the Queen’s vases, which he assumes his valuable crystal. Rather than tell the Queen what happened, he works nonstop, moonlighting to make enough money to buy a replacement-only to discover, too late, that the original vase was merely inexpensive glass. 43. All That Glitters/Forbidden Fruit - Tweedle Dum ignores Caterpillar’s warnings and eats a dangerous new fruit that can make him stronger, but may also make him very sick. A bellyache results, and Tweedle Dum learns to heed future warnings. 44. Whose Carrots Are They, Anyway? - The Rabbit is proud of his carrot crop, and would like to invite his friends from Wonderland to a simple carrot-tasting party. However, many of the Rabbit’s friends proceed to turn his simple party into the biggest, glitziest event of the season. 45. Say It Again, Ma’am! - The Rabbit misunderstands a royal edict, but is too intimidated by the Queen to ask her to repeat herself. He enlists help from Wonderland’s other residents to deduce what the Queen meant, but comes to a conclusion that only adds to the confusion. 46. Lady and the Camp - The White Rabbit buys flowers for the Queen, only to find out that the blossoms are full of bugs. While the Hatter and the Hare de-bug the palace, the Queen camps out in the woods for the night and discovers that it’s too tough to rough it when you’re used to the soft life. 47. Gowns and Roses - The Red Queen hears there is money to be made by putting her name on a clothing label, so she designs her own fashion line. When the model fails to arrive for the fashion show, the Queen is shocked to see Rabbit on the runway. 48. Dinner Fit for a Queen - When the Tweedles submit a tape to “Wonderland’s Silliest Home Videos,” the Red Queen’s dignity is destroyed. She attempts to reclaim it with a staged dinner party for “Royalty’s Favorite Home Videos.” 49. Toot-Toot-Tootsies, Goodbye- Cheshire Cat hoaxes the existence of the legendary monster “Big Tootsies,” fooling everybody but the Red Queen. 50. The Red Queen Crown Affair - When the Red Queen’s crown disappears, the Mad Hatter and the March Hare set out as private investigators to find it…which they do, underneath the Mad Hatter’s own hat! 51. Copy-Catter Hatter - The Mad Hatter’s reputation is at stake after his royal hat designs are copied by the rascally Copy-Catter Hatter. The Mad Hatter foils his plagiarizing cousin by leaving out a design that the Red Queen is sure to dislike. 52. Queen of the Beasts/The Greatest Story Never Sold - When the Red Queen decides her life lacks excitement, she becomes a wild wobear tamer. The Wonderland inhabitants are impressed, until they discover that the ferocious wild animal is a cute, cuddly wobear cub. 53. Vanity Hare - When the March Hare inadvertently helps the Queen solve her crossword puzzle, she bestows upon him the Smarty Pants Medal. Soon, the Hare gets too high an opinion of his own intelligence, until he finds out that being a smarty pants sometimes means being too big for your britches. 54. The Best Ears of Our Lives - When White Rabbit tires of being ignored, he tries to get attention by yelling and then by being silent. However, he discovers that the best way to make people curious about what you have to say is simply to speak softly. 55. Fiesta Time - When the Red Queen is invited to King Ricardo’s Fiesta, she balks because she can’t speak Spanish. The other put together a Wonderland Fiesta to teach Spanish to the Red Queen. 56. Hair’em Scare’em/The Girl With Green Hair - After the Mad Hatter send a bottle of his new shampoo to the Red Queen, he discovers that the shampoo has turned Alice’s hair green. The March Hare tries to retrieve the shampoo before the Queen uses it, while the Mad Hatter tries to restore Alice’s true hair color. 57. A Change of Heart - It’s Valentine’s Day, and Alice is dismayed to discover the Red Queen has ordered her subjects to show their affection. Alice show the Red Queen the true meaning of the holiday. 58. On a Roll - The Mad Hatter’s cousin Hedda Hatter is coming for a visit. Hedda is differently abled, and, when she writes that the only drawback is “stairs,” the Wonderland gang thinks she means “stares,” so no one will look at poor Hedda. 59. The Grape Juice of Wrath - The White Rabbit spills grape juice on the Queen’s throne and enlists Wonderland’s other residents to help him remove the spot before the Queen returns from a day of picking blueberries. Their efforts are unsuccessful, to put it mildly. Finally, Rabbit tries to admit his mistake to the Queen, only to find that she doesn’t care, since she had planned to get the throne reupholstered anyway. 60. Homing Pigeons - After losing his house key for the umpteenth time, Hatter invents a house key homing device. Hoping to cash in on his invention, he stages a demonstration. He collects everyone’s house key on a key ring, and then has Alice hide it. Before Hatter can track it down, the Cheshire Cat finds it, fancies it as a necklace, and disappears with it…leading all on a merry chase. 61. From Hare to Eternity - When the Red Queen saves the March Hare from quicksand, the March Hare carries out an annoying vow to protect her from all danger…until the Red Queen tricks the March Hare into “saving” her. 62. ChAlice in Wonderland - Hatter and Hare go on an archaeological dig and uncover a beautiful, ancient chalice. Rabbit intercepts the treasure on behalf of the Queen, only to discover a curse written on the bottom of the cup. The Chalice exchanges hands, as one coincidental accident after another occurs…until, finally, the curse is revealed to be not a curse at all. 63. Hippity Hoppity Hypnotist - The March Hare accidentally hypnotizes the Red Queen into acting like a chicken when the word “red” is spoken. The White Rabbit isn’t aware of this, until the Red Queen is about to go on Wonderland TV. 64. Christmas in Wonderland - Christmas is nearly ruined when the Red Queen hears about Alice’s “white” Christmas and decides she won’t be happy until she gets her own snowfall-which is impossible, as it never snows in Wonderland. It turns out that her happiest Christmas memories stemmed from the one holiday when she and her parents vacationed in a snowy cabin. Moved, the Wonderland gang tries to bring the Queen snow. It does not work, of course, but the Queen learns that the real meaning of Christmas is the joy of people being kind to each other. As soon as this lesson is learned, Wonderland's first-ever snowfall begins. 65. Day of the Iguanas - When the Red Queen banishes a fortune teller from the palace, the White Rabbit fears a retaliatory curse has turned Her Majesty into an iguana. 66. I Am the Walrus - Everyone in Wonderland is panicking over the news that a walrus is moving in because they heard that walruses are rude, smelly, and liars. When they can't get the Queen to tell the Walrus to leave, they decide to exclude and ignore him. Alice is the first to meet the Walrus and learns the rumors are completely wrong. But when her friends refuse to believe and leave the Queen's party to not associate with him, the Queen treats them the same way and teaches them that it is wrong to exclude someone without getting to know them first. 67. Weed Shall Overcome - The Red Queen’s plans for a new royal tennis court are delayed when the Walrus discovers a rare plant growing on the site. When it turns out that the little weed is actually the last of its kind, Wonderland’s residents band together to convince the reluctant Queen to save the poor plant from extinction. Their words fail to move her, until the Walrus reveals that the weed is actually a crucial part in a biological chain that protects the Queen's roses! 68. Deface in the Crowd - All of Wonderland’s residents are alarmed when a mysterious vandal begins defacing every available surface with graffiti. Attempts to catch the vandal fail, but, finally, he turns himself in when he realizes his attention-getting ploy is actually costing him dearly in lost friendships. 69. TV or Not TV? - Prospects for good attendance at the annual Wonderland spring picnic look bad when the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, Tweedle Dum, and Tweedle Dee all begin watching television to the exclusion of everything else. They seem in danger of becoming true couch potatoes, until a cautionary nightmare jolts them off the sofa. 70. The Days of Vine and Roses - The Red Queen’s chances for having her palace make the cover of “Better Palaces and Gardens” magazine are jeopardized when some of Wonderland’s residents fail to follow the care instructions for an exotic plant. Soon the palace is completely overgrown by a massive tangle of vines. 71. The Clan of the Cavebunny - A simple spelunking expedition turns up the discovery of the year: a bunny frozen in a block of ice. It is really a prehistoric cavebunny? All of Wonderland will soon find out, because it suddenly comes to life. 72. Metaphor Monday - As all of Wonderland celebrates Metaphor Monday by preparing for the Metaphor Ball, a grand event in which everyone comes dressed as their favorite metaphor, the Tweedles become so consumed by sibling rivalry that they nearly let their inter-Tweedle competition ruin both of their chances to win the metaphor costume contest. 73. Game Shows People Play - After the Duchess ridicules the Red Queen’s use of adverbs, the Queen goes on the TV game show “Name That Adverb.” She does fine, until she takes a bath in the bonus round. 74. The Adventures of Spectacular Man- When a falling star gives the Mad Hatter super powers, he takes to the air as Spectacular Man, protector of Wonderland. The Red Queen is jealous of her new media rival, until he travels north by northwest to save her at the dedication of Mt. Wonderland. 75. For Hare Eyes Only- When the Mad Hatter gets caught peeking at the March Hare’s mail, Hare sets a trap by asking Hatter to pick up a tempting-to-open, but booby-trapped box. Two packages arrive, and Mad Hatter succumbs to temptation and opens one-but not the rigged parcel. Even so, the package turns out to be just as good at teaching Hatter a lesson about respecting people’s private property. 76. To Tear Is Human - When Alice rips her pants during a game of charades, the others kid her good-naturedly, then apologize when they realize that she doesn’t see the humor in the situation. All tip-toe around the crabby girl, until an even sillier mishap teaches Alice that the only way to get over being embarrassed is not to take herself so seriously. 77. Odd Woman Out - When Alice is prohibited from joining a Wonderland guys-only club called the Oddballs, she conspires with the Red Queen to fool the lodge brothers into changing their antiquated rules and admitting their first female member. Her manly disguise works, but Alice wants to be accepted as she is. The guys soon realize their mistake and vow to form a new club for everyone in Wonderland. 78. Time Warped - The Mad Hatter and the March Hare believe they have invented a real time machine and resolve to use the goofy gadget to “go back in time” to prevent the Red Queen from doing something they know “she’ll later regret.” 79. Give Ants a Chance - Due to his extreme fear of ants, the Walrus seems destined to go through life avoiding picnics. Wonderland’s other residents attempt to help him overcome his fear, but he finally realizes that, if he doesn’t want to lose out, he’ll have to decide on his own to stop letting ants bug him. 80. Card 54, Where Are You? - The Red Queen becomes obsessed with collecting “Famous Bunnies of Filmland” trading cards, particularly when card 54 eludes her and ends up in the hands of the Mad Hatter. 81. Your Cheatin’ Red Heart - The Red Queen, tired of losing every Boffo-Bingo tournament to her rival, the Duchess, gets desperate and cheats. Much to her surprise, her conscience kicks in, and she’s unable to savor her victory. 82. Wonderland: The Movie - Wonderland’s residents watch a documentary on the subject of friendship, featuring the rather rocky royal relationship between the Red Queen and the Duchess. 83. Bunny, Can You Spare a Dime? - When the Red Queen thinks her royal savings have bottomed out, she is forced to auction off some royal possessions, including the fabulous Hop Diamond. Unfortunately, she outbids everyone at her own auction, forcing her to borrow money from her royal rival, the Duchess. 84. The Royalty Trap - On the day the Red Queen is to be feted by the Royalty Hall of Fame, she accidentally locks herself in the royal tool shed. The Duchess seizes her chance to “help” the Queen by standing in for her at the ceremony-in hopes of grabbing all the attention that was meant for Her Majesty. 85. Just the Fax, Ma’am/Duchess Treat - With the annual fund-raiser for the Wonderland library on deck, the Red Queen is intent on upstaging the Duchess in the fashion department and finally getting her picture on the society page. In her eagerness to get the fashion scoop, the Red Queen learns that sometimes the faz can be confusing. 86. Take the Bunny and Run/Other People’s Bunny - The Red Queen learns just how nice it is to have a bunny around the house after recklessly losing White Rabbit in a bet to the Duchess. When she finds Rabbit is just as unhappy about the change of employers, the Queen makes plans to get the bunny back. 87. Gratitude Adjustment - The Red Queen cancels “Thanks-a-lot Day,” a day dedicated to gratitude, because she doesn’t see the point of the holiday. Wonderland’s residents try to help her understand what it means to be thankful, but it takes a call from her mom to finally get the ungrateful Queen to realize that even royal folks need to say “thank you” sometimes. 88. Pie Noon - When the pie-throwing bully from the March Hare’s high school day arrives at the Wonderland train station at high noon, the Hare panics, because none of his friends will stand with him against the bully. This episode guest stars Willie Nelson and Gilbert Gottfried. 89. Untwist of Fate - Wonderland is worried that Alice won’t be able to play Juliet in Shakespaw’s “Rabbit and Juliet” because she has come down with a bad case of “tongue twisters” and can only speak in silly phrases. 90. Queen’s Best Friend - The Cheshire Cat plays a trick on the Red Queen and leads her to believe that the stray dog she found can talk. The Queen, sure that a talking dog will bring her fame and fortune, books a spot on a TV program to showcase her talented terrier. But, to the Queen’s chagrin, the previously garrulous dog is a as quiet as a mouse once it’s on the air. 91. Purple Potato Eaters - When Wonderland’s residents get a whiff of a batch of purple potato pancakes the Walrus is eating, they want to try them. The complicated recipe, however, makes them reluctant to help make more batter. After the Cheshire Cat tricks them into helping prepare the pancakes in spite of themselves, they learn that working for something helps one to appreciate it. 92. The Queen Who Came in From the Cold - The Red Queen, crabby about all the anonymous letters in the paper complaining about her rash of newly imposed taxes, dons a disguise and goes undercover to root out the letter-writers. To her surprise, she ends up agreeing with the writers’ gripes, and must face the difficult task of admitting she is wrong. 93. The Color of Wobucks - When the White Rabbit gets bamboozled by a con man into spending the Red Queen’s money on a seed for a phony money tree, his friends try to help out by “planting” one of their own. When this scheme backfires, the Queen herself comes up with a plan to bamboozle the bamboozler. 94. Take My Tonsils, Please - The Mad Hatter, tired of having sore throats, finally overcomes his fear and has his tonsils out. Judge Reinhold plays the doctor who performs the tonsillectomy on the Hatter. 95. The Sound and The Furry - After the crabby Red Queen orders an afternoon of silence, the March Hare’s hearing-impaired cousin, April Hare (Marlee Matlin), visits to teach everyone sign language. A misunderstanding leads to the Queen banishing the cousin from Wonderland and nearly turning a deaf ear to her own mistake. 96. Hats Off to the King - After hearing the Mad Hatter perform a simple, down-to-earth song, the Tweedles arrange for him to compete on “Wonderland Star Hunt,” where Ed McMahon hosts the Best Male Singer Contest. Alas, the Hatter succumbs to all things “flashy, glitzy, and showbizzy,” and he makes a fool of himself on the show. 97. Those Tusks, Those Eyes - The Walrus gets roped into performing his old precision creampuff-throwing act, with the Red Queen as his assistant. He has become very nearsighted, however, since he last did his act. At first his vanity keeps him from wearing glasses, but, when it becomes clear that his choice is either to wear the glasses or make a spectacle of himself -and Her Majesty-he finally visits the eye doctor. 98. Bah, Hamburger - Tweedle Dum learns about good eating habits and the consequences of his obsession with eating junk food, when he is visited by the spirits of Nutrition Past, Present, and Future. 99. White Rabbits Can't Jump - The White Rabbit gets some help from his hero, O.J. Simpson -- prior to his 1994 criminal trial—when the residents of Wonderland hold an annual athletics competition and he's afraid he will lose. 100. A Wonderland Howl-oween - At the traditional nighttime Halloween picnic, the Wonderland residents try to outspook each other with scary stories. ImagesCAQ4DZWP.jpg|Adventures in Wonderland Video 1: Hare-Raising Magic. With episodes "Off the Cuff" and "For Better or Verse" ImagesCANLLTNI.jpg|Adventures in Wonderland Video 2: Helping Hands. With episodes "Pop goes the Easel" and "Techno-Bunny" ImagesCA55XJPN.jpg|Adventures in Wonderland Video 3: The Missing Ring Mystery. With episodes "Pretzelmania" and "Noses Off" Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television spin-offs